Happy Valentine's Day Light
by Chibi-Dears XD
Summary: When her Light was gone. . . Warnings: Character Death


Happy Valentine's Day Light.

Misa Amane woke up at the same time everyday. Her alarm clock, correction, Light's old alarm clock, would ring at exactly 8:30 in the morning. Misa winced at the memory. He would have already made his breakfast, and been at work. Light always set another alarm so Misa would wake up. Light was always so kind. . . Light. . .

Misa curled up in a ball, and cried as memories of him came rushing back. The way he used to smile, the way he would radiate in the sun, the way he smelled when she hugged him, the way he was so passionate. . . Misa cried for the thousandth time that night. Her world, her everything, her Light had been taken away. Everything she held dear was gone.

Misa stayed curled up on their bed, until the alarm clock rang again. She reached over to silence Light's alarm clock. Standing up to get dressed, Misa removed Light's old white button up shirt. Silent tears fell, as she remembered that it was what he wore the first day they met.

Quickly, Misa finished putting on her clothes. This consisted of a black corset, black lace gloves, a black mini skirt with three silver chains as a belt, and black combat boots. She headed towards the kitchen to make herself some coffee. Bold coffee, no sugar, no cream. Just the way Light used to like it.

Sighing, she looked around their apartment. Everything looked exactly the same since the day Light died. The lights were dimly lit, the TV on the same channel (untouched since that day), the magazines in the exact same position, hell, even the clocks were stopped at the exact minute he died. Dust was over everything in the living room.

Some of the dust made it's way into her mouth, and Misa hacked into her hand. Blood splattered onto the palm of her hand. Misa merely blinked, and turned back towards the coffee pot. The coffee slowly poured down from the coffee maker into the pot. It was too slow for Misa, so she went upstairs to brush her hair and put on her make up.

When she came back down, the coffee was flowing out of the pot. Hurrying, Misa flew over to remove the pot, scalding her hand in the process. Misa let go of the pot, and let it tumble to the floor. She raced over to the sink to put her hand under ice cold water. "Itai . . . Itai*," She mumbled to herself. Frowning, she reached for a paper towel, soaked it, and wrapped it around her hand.

Suddenly, Misa looked at the clock. "I'm going to be late for my date!" She ran out of the kitchen, and out into the chilly city air. Humming, she made her way through the blank faces of the crowd. It was a relatively sad one, but she hummed it none the less.

Finally, she reached her destination, Yao Inn. She approached the front desk. As she waited for the clerk, she looked around.

It was dimly lit, with a chandelier hanging down over a bouquet of flowers. Across the room, she could see a sword mounted on the wall. Wooden pillars were scattered across the room, the floors were polished wood, the walls were a light tan color, and the ceiling was white.

"How may I help you?" a voice called. Misa turned around and saw a young man in a suit. His eyes were closed, and his hair pulled back in a low pony tail, with side bangs**. His grin was warm and welcoming. Misa smiled, and said, " I have a reservation for room 511."

The young man nodded, and rumbled around for the key. He found it and handed it to her, "Please sign your name here," He instructed, pointing to a book half way full with names. She nodded, and signed her name. Misa bowed and walked towards the stairs. She immediately ran up the six flights of stairs to the top. Panting and out of breath, Misa opened the door to the roof.

The view of the city was breathtaking. The sunrise colored everything orange, and the buildings gleamed. But Misa had other things on her mind. She made her way over to the edge of the building, and looked down. It was supposed to be the day of lovers.

"Happy Valentine's Day Light," Misa smiled and stepped off into the morning light. She would be able to see Light again. . .

I don't own Death Note in any way.

*It hurts!

** I will give you cookies if you know who this is.


End file.
